Love Isn't Always Easy
by shootingstar4562
Summary: Amy Rose, age 18, is in love with the most popular and yet, most conceited boy at Fox Hall Academy, Sonic the Hedgehog. That is, until a new kid starts attending the school and takes Ms. Rose by surprise. Will love blossom between the rose and blur, or will the boy the shadows, claim her first?
1. Author's Note

Hello, my fellow fans and readers,

Shipwrecked is on hold until further notice. I had school, broke up with my boyfriend because he was a lying cheating asshole, found a new boyfriend and am just stressing out majorly. I'm gonna start a new story and see if I can get my mind off of things. The major reason I'm starting this new story is because my OCs, Nathaniel and Faith, that's me and my ex boyfriend. Since we broke up, I'm completely stuck on that story and don't exactly know what to do with my OCs. Hopefully you guys could help me figure this out. But yeah. First chapter will be out soon. And I hope to see your ratings and reviews very soon.

Until then,

Shootingstar4562


	2. Chapter 1, A Morning Like No Other

_Hey guys! Sorry for the decade long wait for the next chapter for_ Shipwrecked… _I can't apologize enough times about that. But I'm making it up by starting off with this new story. Well, here we go._

 _Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega. I only own my OCs._

Amy's POV.

"Come on, where is it, where is it?!"

I rolled my eyes as I saw my best friend Rouge running around the entire length of the apartment for her lipstick. She's a makeup monster. All in her room, is nothing but makeup. Her vanity is covered with eyeliner and mascara, her bathroom counter is with lip gloss, foundation, and blush… along with crap I never heard of. And every time she loses just one of them, she flips out. Worse than she is now.. It really concerns me that maybe she has a problem…

"Ummm, Rouge, you have plenty of other lipsticks in your room. Just use one of those." I tried helping her up from under the table, but she slapped my hand away.

"No! Sugar, this is one of the best lipsticks I own. How am I going to impress Knuckles if I don't have it?!"

Knuckles is one of the most popular boys in school. Not to mention, one of the hottest. Knuckles is a tall, red echidna a gorgeous smile and a big heart. He had beautiful purple eyes and insanely large muscles. All of the girls throws themselves at him, but he turns down every single one of them. I believe he is saving himself for a respectable female that loves him for who he is, not for his popularity and good looks. Rouge is head-over-heels in love with the guy.

"Ugh, fine. Just hurry up. We're going to be late for school." I pressed her, tapping my foot and my watch as she grinned at me.

"Okay, mother." She winked at me and I rolled my eyes. "I know you just want to be early so you can see that blue hunk of a hedgehog."

I blushed at this. "N-no! That isn't the case!" How could Rouge even say that?! I don't go to school early just to see him… do I?

"Sure it is, love. Ugh.. fine. I'll wear another type of lipstick."

"Thank you."

"So you can see your man candy-"

"Rouge…"

"-and you can dream of having his babies."

"ROUGE!"

"What?" She batted her eyelashes innocently. That little…

"There is a couple of things wrong with that statement." I blatantly pointed out and the pearl white bat looped her arm in mine.

"Oh come on.. You know damned well that you dream of starting a family with the hunk."

"Yeah, in your imagination." I smirked, and she gave me a sly grin.

We walked out the door and walked to school, Rouge being completely annoying with the whole "man candy" bullshit, and me, who was trying so hard not to strangle the life out of her, when a bright red convertible pulled up and stopped right next to us. I groaned inwardly, and Rouge crossed her arms and growled.

It was Sally Acorn, dramatic diva and the most popular bitch in school.

Sally Acorn was a good friend of mine in elementary and middle school. We told each other everything. How we were feeling, who we liked (well, Sally did. I didn't), who we hated… All that good jazz. Until she stared ignoring me for no reason and started hanging out with different people…Not to mention she did something that completely embarrassed me in front of the entire school and had me the laughing stock of the entire 8th grade class. And I still considered her as my friend…

Now I can't stand her.

Sally came out the car, wearing a long sleeved crop top, high-waist skinny jeans, high heeled boots, and a emerald and diamond necklace that was engraved, _Badass Bitch._ You're a bitch all right…

"Amy Rose! So good to see you! And Rogue the Bat. Nice to see that you guys are… err… You." She chirped, plastering on a fake smile on her face.

Rouge glared at her.

"First of all, you skank, it's _Rouge._ Secondly, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be whoring around with the popular boys? I mean, that's all you're really good at." Rouge stated calmly.

Sally's fake smile got wider. "Actually, I'm not the whore. Who's the one that had a one night stand with one of the nerds, then have a pregnancy scare freshman year? Might want to rethink that, bat girl."

I had to hold back Rouge from strangling Sally. I looked at her with pure disgust.

"What are you doing here? Why are you trying to start shit with us? We were fine until you came by. Just go to school and do you, and keep us out of your sick, twisted mind." I pulled Rouge along with me, while Sally stood, dumbfounded with herself because she doesn't have anything to say. This is going to be a long day…

 _Sorry that my chapter sucks right now. I'm just stressing out so much, it's driving me crazy. And sorry for this late chapter. I'll try to make the chapter and time frame better._

 _Peace,_

 _Shootingstar4562_

 _P.S, thank you to everyone who reviewed to the Author's Note. I really appreciate it. Even though I just read the reviews. But it means a lot that I can turn to people when I am down._


	3. Chapter 2, What the Hell Just Happened?

"C'mon, let me kick her ass… Please. It won't take me long." Rouge begged me angrily. After that whole incident with Sally, she's been fuming and rambling on nonstop about plotting her murder. After I told her not to do anything like that, she's toned down a bit, but still threatened to hurt the chipmunk. As much as she deserved to get her ass beat, violence is never the answer.

At least, that's the way I see it.

"Rouge, for the 1,756th time, you will not beat up Sally over something petty. It's ridiculous. You're freaking 19 years old. The bitch is 17. Don't you think that MAYBE you could get arrested for fighting a minor?" I sternly looked at her and hissed.

"Well, if I get arrested, then it'll be worth it." She hissed back.

"Rouge…"

"Fine then, give me like 5 minutes with her and I'll make sure you won't notice me kicking the shit out of her." She pounced her fist in the palm of her hand, growling inwardly as I looked at her in a blank expression.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"Oh, come on Pinkie! At least let me punch her! Just one punch and that's it!"

"Rouge! Just let it go!"

She glared daggers at me and turned away from me quickly, huffing and walking faster than our normal pace. "Fine." She said, sounding suspiciously calm.

I'm so going to regret that later.

We reached the school in antagonizing silence 20 minutes later and I sighed.

Yes, I know. I sigh a lot. Come at me, bro.

Fox Hall Academy is a 4-story colonial styled prestigious school that had pillars shining radiantly of marble and granite in front of the school, creating a wide entrance for the students to walk in. They also had built in sensors to alert the faculty if a student tries to smuggle an illegal item in school. Automatic 5-day suspension. This school is pretty laid back, as long as you don't get yourself into trouble.

Once inside, the Grand Hallway is like a grand ballroom, but a tad smaller. Marble floors that's so clean, you can probably eat your lunch off of it. Paintings of previous headmistress and headmaster from back then, hung on the West wall. A gold plated, 7 shelved trophy case, filled entirely of trophies, stood proudly by the East wall. The North wall had mahogany wood double doors, the entrance to the lockers and classrooms.

I walked through those doors and went to find my locker. The lockers are gold and silver plated, individual lockers that stood from the floor up. The hallway is wide, so you don't have to squeeze through to get to your destination.

Once I found my locker, I put in my combination and went to put my books up. My locker was a clean one. And I know what you're thinking. Shouldn't I have pink girly mirrors and pictures of super hot celebrities and my crush decorated all over my wall? Well, news flash. I'm not dense. My in simple and plain. I don't need all of those things.

I went in my bag to find my AP Economics textbook when my locker slammed shut. I jumped so hard, I dropped my books.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" I didn't look up. I went on my knees and picked up my books and glitter pens (okay I may not have the mirrors in my locker, but don't judge when I have the glitter pens. I mean, who doesn't like glitter?) Off the ground, when I noticed the iconic red shoes with a white stripe going across each of them and had a gold buckle on the outside. My breathing got caught in my throat and my eyes widened, as I looked up to see the most gorgeous and most popular guy in school, Sonic the Hedgehog smiling down at me. I blushed at my earlier behavior and stood up quickly.

"Hey, sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you, Amy. I just wanted to talk to you." His smooth, deep voice made my spine tingle.

"N-no! I'm sorry! I thought you was Rouge." I stammered, and his grin grew wider.

"It's no big deal. Don't worry about it. I know how you're feeling pretty stressed out after your encounter with Sally this morning."

My expression immediately faltered. Sally? Why is Sonic talking about Sally?

"Oh, that." I said in pure disgust, but quickly looked up to see if Sonic noticed that I hated her.

He did.

"I know Sally has her ways, but give her a chance. She's a cool and a very sweet gal. Like me." My jaw dropped at that. Is he kidding me right now? Sally, and _sweet_ doesn't go together. Not by a long shot.

"Right… Let's go with that…" I managed to say slowly, in the nicest way possible.

"What the hell so you think your doing with my boyfriend, you bitch?"

My day just got worse. Sally's voice sounds like a train that crashed into a wall of scrap metal. And ran over a cat.

Kill me.

"What are you-" I was cut off by Sonic running over to Sally and swooped her up off of her feet, spinning her around. It's like watching a sappy romance movie. Except this was revolting instead of sappy. I even threw up a little in my mouth.

Then I froze, realization hitting me like my mom had whacked me with a skillet.

Sonic… was dating Sally?

To confirm my speculation, Sonic brought her down into a kiss, a kiss that seemed like he really cared for her. My body started shaking, my fists clenching and unclenching. I was on the verge of tears, so I bit my bottom lip for me to keep me from sobbing uncontrollably. I put my head down. My world came crashing down. My hopes and dreams with me being with Sonic, shattered into a million pieces. I wanted to ask him to be mine later on today.

Now it's too late.

Sonic stopped kissing Sally and noticed my entire demeanor had changed, acting like he cared about my feelings. He probably did, but right now, I didn't really give a shit anymore.

"Uhhh, Amy, are you okay?"

I took in a shaky breath, but didn't look at him. I kept my head down as a tear fell down my cheek. My bottom lip trembled, me being dangerously close to balling like a big baby, but I tried hard not to let that happen.

"Y-yeah.. I'm… I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

He let go of Sally and took a step closer to me, but I backed away. He seemed taken aback slightly by this.

Sally took the opportunity to make my fantasy world, become a black, empty void of nothingness.

"Sonic? I love you." I can hear the smugness dripping from those words like acid.

"Uhh, I love you too, Sal." Sonic scratched his head and smiled awkwardly at her.

I took the opportunity to run away, dropping my books and my necessities on the marbled floor, sobbing. I raced past everyone who looked at me with concern and worry, wanting to know why there's drama so early in the morning. I was angry, and I didn't give a shit about anyone's comments right now.

"Amy? Amy! Amy, come back!" I even went past Rouge, who lost interest into talking to her other friends, and worried about me. I didn't stop running though. Her voice seemed distant to me, echoing away from me.

I turned away from the locker area and went to the Student Services office and sat down in a chair. I covered my face with my knees and arms and just balled. Hard.

I crushed on Sonic since elementary school. It was when I just moved in from the Mobotropolis zone and I was starting my first day of school at Knothole Elementary School. I walked into my new classroom and sat down at my desk, when Sonic first approached me, and asked me if he can borrow a pencil. I didn't have any pencils. I only had my glittery pens, so I gave him my blue one. He looked at it and smiled. Then he laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

I was confused for a moment, having no clue as to why he started laughing like that.

He then asked me, "Who uses glittery pens?"

I stated, "Who DOESN'T use glittery pens?"

He looked at me and gave me his signature cocky side grin. "Me."

I just started laughing. That statement wasn't funny in the least, but I found it funny. Sonic was confused for a moment, then joined in on the laugh fest.

That's when I started crushing on him.

Now it wasn't relevant anymore.

"Stop crying. It's getting annoying." An unfamiliar deep voice said to me, in utter disgust.

I slowly looked up, and looked in the direction where the voice came from.

A pair of crimson orbs stared at me intensely. He was a black hedgehog, his quills had red stripes running along the top. He had an irritated frown plastered on his gorgeous face, and had a slight snarl, visibly showing his sharp fangs.

His body was huge, big biceps, his chest bulging out of his shirt, white tufts of hair poking out from the top. Maybe that's what made it big. But with arms like that? Very unlikely.

I have to admit, he is undeniably sexy, but right now, I did not care about his looks or any of that.

I was angry before. But after that comment, I was downright pissed.

"What gives you the right to talk to me that way?" I spat, venom dripping off of each word.

He wasn't fazed. "It's call the First Amendment. Look it up." He spat back. Just who the fuck does he think he is?!

"I don't even know you and you're starting shit with me! Why are you even talking to me in the first place? Just leave me alone, goddammit!" I snarled and put my head back on my knees.

I was being too much of a bitch, but right now, I didn't care. I just want to be alone right now.

"I'm trying to concentrate on studying the map of this school, but your uncontrollable sobbing is preventing me from doing so. If this is about someone breaking your heart or whatever, take it somewhere else. To someone that actually gives a shit." He snarled. Ouch…

My bottom lip trembled again, tears forming in my eyes again. He just met me and he's being such a dick! Well, I can't talk because I was a dick too, but he's a major one!

I stood up abruptly and I gave him my hardest glare that I could manage.

"Fine then. I'll just go. Don't want to disturb you any longer, your Highness." I started walking off., then stopped by the door. "Oh, and you should see a urologist, so they could help get your head out of your ass, you fucking dick."

He froze and his eyes widened slightly. I just walked out and went to my classroom, preparing for the day to just end.

Just who was that dickhead anyway?

 _Hey everyone. I'm so very sorry for the extremely long wait. I was too busy stressing and trying to do my schoolwork. But I'm back… somewhat… and trying to update as quick as I can._


	4. Chapter 3, My Life Is Turning Into Hell

I hate this….

I just stared out the window from the back of the classroom. Honestly, I don't care about anything anymore. My dreams of being with Sonic just came to an abrupt end. Yeah yeah, I know what you're gonna say.

Why are you acting silly over a boy?

To be honest, I don't exactly know. I guess I was so much in love with him that I must've ran on it to make it this far just like a car runs on gas. But it doesn't matter anymore.

Sally is with him now.

And I hate it with a passion.

She probably threw herself at him, like usual with any boy she tries to be with. But I believe she intended to do it with Sonic, since she knew that I'm crushing… no.. I CRUSHED on him. She intends on ruining my life, and right now?

She's succeeding.

A lot.

"Amy?" The sound of Rouge's voice snapped me out of my depressing trance. I looked up and I studied her expression.

Her face was scrunched up with worry. Her nose crinkled up, and her mouth was twisted into a deep frown, her aquamarine eyes looked at my jade eyes, surrounded with red peripherals.

I turned away from her and did a deep sigh. "I'm okay, Rouge. Really. I'm fine."

I could sense that she shifted her position and I could feel her eyes look at me with skepticism. I turned to her again.

"Stop lying to yourself. You know that I know that running away from everyone, and hiding yourself from the rest of the world, balling, isn't normal. What happened? And you better tell me, or else I will stab you in the throat with my finger." She lifted her perfectly manicured index finger up to prove her point. Yikes. That nail is fucking 4 inches long!

"Okay okay! You win, geez! Just put that damned claw away!" I hissed, and she smirked triumphantly.

I took a deep breath and I started confessing everything that happened. From Sonic, to Sally dating him, to that asshole in the office. Her expressions changed constantly as I told my story. Her expression was priceless when I told her about Sally now dating Sonic. That how I knew she was listening, because she got pissed immediately after. Oh no….

Then, to make everything worse, that fucking prick from the office, came in the classroom stood by the door. He saw me and he smirked slightly, his eyes showing a bit of mischief. I scowled, growling lowly. Rouge saw this and was looking back and forth in between us.

"Aww, fuck." I muttered. His ears twitched and he crossed his arms, his sexy biceps pulsing as he scoffed.

"Nice to see you too." His words was dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes it is nice to see me. I don't know about you, though. Ever went to that urologist?" I spat. Rouge went close to me and she whispered to me, kind of excitedly.

"Is that the dickhead you was talking about?"

I nodded slowly, not taking my glare off of this asscrack for a second.

"He is beyond sexy. There is no one sexier than this." She licked her lips and looked at him, being flirtatious. I looked at her with wide eyes and a look of pure disgust. Seriously? This guy is a fucking dick, and you care about his looks?!

What the hell, Rouge?!

"Hey, Shads!" I heard Sonic yell from his desk. The new boy froze and glared at him. Sonic stood up and he went to Shadow and wrapped his arm around his neck and patted his chest. How the way that guy looked, he wanted to rip Sonic's throat out. So Sonic knows this douche? Well, takes a douche to know a douche.

I say douche too much.

"For the last time, my name is Shadow, Faker." He growled, causing Sonic to break out into a grin.

"That name again? Aww, come on! I'm your younger brother, after all. You know that Mom hates it when you call me Faker." Sonic poked his stomach and winked at him.

Shadow scoffed. "If you want your arm ripped off and up your ass, I highly suggest you remove it off my neck, _little brother._ " Shadow spat and Sonic quickly removed it.

All of the girls squealed (yes, including Rouge) and crowded around them, wanting to ask them questions. I just continued looking out the window and waited for my life to be over.

And the whole time, two pairs of eyes just stared at me.

Love Isn't Always Easy

Everything the bell rings, we have 15 minutes to get to the next class. Since because it's so long, everyone takes advantage of the time and chill with their friends, have a good time.

Me on the other hand, was stuck with Rouge by my locker, babbling on about Shadow. Shadow this, Shadow that. It's driving me completely bananas! Actually I could really use a banana right now. She's making me hungry.

"Rouge, dammit! Enough with Shadow already! Don't you like Knuckles?" I rubbed my temples and scrunched up my nose, soothing my forming headache she was giving me.

"Of course, but I can still look, and besides, Shadow is perfect for you!" She giggled.

Say WHAT?!

"What?! What the hell are you talking about?!" I nearly choked her.

"Oh come on! I noticed how he looked at you. He's acting like he hates you, just so he can cover the fact that he's into you." I just rolled my eyes and looked at her.

She looked really serious.

"Oh, you're not joking," I stated, "for a second there, I really thought you were making an attempt at cracking a joke again."

"Hey, I'm funny! I'm pretty good at making a joke, Pinkie!" Looks like I struck a nerve.

I scoffed. "Oh please, you don't know how to make a joke if a clown comes and bites you right on your ass." I smirked, laughing to myself, closing my locker and walking with her to our next class.

"So funny." She muttered. I looked at her and I smiled at her in sympathy.

"Hey, Amy!" An annoying chirpy voice rang through my ears. When I heard Rouge groaning, I knew it and to be the whore of the school.

We stopped and I put my hands on my hips, staring at her blankly and not saying a thing.

"What do you want Sally? Can't you see that we trying to go to class? You should try that instead of taking guys in the bathroom and blowing them just to make time go by fast." Rouge spat, with me trying to hold back from ripping her face off.

She was about to say something, but Sonic stepped from behind her, putting his hands of her waist. I felt lava pouring over my already broken heart, but I shook my head and glared at them both.

"That's enough. Amy. I have a question to ask you."

"And what do you have to ask me? How does Sally know how to blow you? Easy. She's been practicing since the 6th grade."

Sally blushed and Sonic looked at her confused.

"Sally, we're going to talk about that later."

Eww.

"Anyway, how do you know my brother? Seems like you guys had a… err… friendly chat." Good way of putting it.

"It's none of your business." I snapped. Sonic looked taken aback.

"Hey, look. I was just asking a question. No need to snap at me." Sonic said, a little pissed off. And I really don't give a shit.

"Then ask your brother and stop worrying about me. You never did anyway, so why now?"

"Amy, I don't know what your problem is, but-" I cut him off, having no time for his shit.

"Then think about that when Sally is blowing you in the bathroom. Let's go, Rouge, please?" I turned to Rouge, and she nodded taking my hand and started walking, when Sonic took my free wrist and pulled me to him, his chest against my back.

I was blushing profusely, and my ears went hot, but I pushed my stupid emotions away and I elbowed him in the ribs. He recoiled and let my wrist go, the air rushed out of his body. I pulled Rouge away from them fast and went to class.


	5. Author's Note (I'm baaack!)

Hi guys!

Sorry for the late update.. I've been so busy with things it's not even funny.

Let's start by saying that I graduated high school. Now, because I graduated, I've been constantly looking for a job to pay for my college next year. That and applying to a lot of scholarships.

It's my birthday today! So to start things back up, I will be trying to post at least one chapter every week. If I miss a week, then there will be 2 chapters within the next week, only because I'm still looking for a job.

I missed you guys so much! I will be looking forward to updating chapters and seeing your reviews!

Until then,

Shootingstar


	6. Chapter 4, Ugh

Ahhhh…. After school. The one moment I have been waiting for from the entire day.. I could go to Green Hill Zone Mall, or better yet, to Café du Mobius after school. Or I could go straight home and just do my homework and sleep all day.

Except... There is one teeny tiny problem…

I was stuck in the CLASSROOM, surrounded by Sonic fangirls (yes I was one, but now I'm not sooo… Bite me). And when I mean stuck, I mean the entire walkway to the door was freaking blocked!

Everyone (and by everyone, I mean ALL of the girls) surrounded Sonic after I elbowed him. Like geez, Im pretty sure I didn't hit him that hard… But yet, they are acting like he's dying or already dead.

He's not even that important.

"Oh no! What happen to Sonic?"

"My poor Sonic!"

"Baby come back! You could blame it all on me!"

Okay, that last one… I tried extremely hard not to burst out laughing… and earning weird looks from some of them. These girls are just hopeless. Bit I realized that I was hopelessly in love with him too.

Key word: WAS.

Was I?

I saw Rouge trying to get to me, but was blocked by the gigantic crowd, so I managed to squeeze my thin frame through the tough cracks of the crowd, and got to Rouge. Almost immediately, I yanked her by her hand and pulled her as far away from them as I could. Fast.

"Wait wait wait! My nails! You're ruining my nails!" She wailed and I rolled my eyes and continued pulling.

All this time.. I was in love with my blue hero. My gentle, beloved hero. He was my knight in shining armor.. my perfect match.. my baby.. my love.. my-

Ahem.. I think you get the idea.

The fact is, is that he was the one I wanted. I rejected a few guys, just to be with him.. I even left home because my parents thought I didn't

Now he's with the Devil's spawn.

The same spawn that embarrassed me in middle school. The same one that tortures me everyday. The same one that takes everything from me.

Like, what the hell?!

"Amy…"

Why would he choose her? Out of all girls, he chose her?

"Amy.."

Why the fuck did he not choose me?

"Amy."

I may not be popular, or meet your standards, but at least I have standards, unlike her! And not to mention I have the guts and brains! I may not be as pretty as those other girls that you see, but at least I would treat you right!

"AMY!" I felt a hard tug on my hand and I was yanked back and landed on my butt.

"Ouch… what the hell was that for?" I looked up at her, rubbing my butt as I stood back up. I glared intensely at her, and she pointed to the stairwell. I looked and hard realization hit me. The main stairwell.. Jesus, was I paying any attention?

"Was… was I about to fall on the stairwell?" I asked Rouge, dumbfounded. She wiggled her eyebrows and purred.

"Not just the stairwell.. look who's you were about to roll into as you were falling down on the stairwell."

I looked more closer, and I noticed the black and red streaked quills going down the stairs, walking slow, as if he was enjoying the scenery of the school. I rolled my eyes and stood back up and looked at Rouge, who was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Hun, you could thank me later, but please fix your face…"

Huh?

I then noticed the strain I had put on my face and immediately relieved it. Then Rouge snorted and laughed.

Fuck my life, goddammit!

I stood up abruptly, Rouge shutting up immediately, and backed away as I gave her a menacing look, and she backed away slowly.

Smart move, chick.

I grabbed her by the arm and I rushed down the steps, passing Blacky Buttface and zoomed out of the damn school with Rouge before you could say..

What the hell just happened?

 _Love Isn't Always Easy_

Once we got home, Rouge has been nagging me about how I should beat the crap out of Sally or to let her do it for me.

I kind of avoided the subject, and quickly changed it. It succeeds, but she goes right back into it a few hours later.

"Okay, we need to make up a plan to get rid of Chirpy McBitchface once and for all."

I might as well take a bite out of it this time.

Rouge threw herself on my bed, and landed next to me. I wasn't bothered by it because I was really busy doing my AP History homework that was due the next day in 8th period. Normally, I would scold her for doing that. Maybe a quick yelling… No. This history assignment is worth seventy-five percent of my overall grade. I have to get this done. I'll yell at her in the morning.

"Are we talking murder again? Or is it one of your childish pranks that cause harm and trouble for everybody surrounding you?" I asked, looking up from my screen and looking at her, no expression was on my face at all. Rouge looked at me and she rolled her eyes.

"Ignoring that question. We have to try and somehow expose her."

"Expose her?"

"Hell yeah! I mean think about it! She did prank you, not to mention that she downright embarrassed you in middle school, so it seems fair."

I rolled my eyes and looked back into the laptop. "Yes she did, but I'm over it."

"I wouldn't. You shouldn't get over the fact that you were tricked into the closet to kiss Sonic, and it turned out you were kissing a dead tuna fish. And let's mention that she told everyone that you had chlamydia and you gave it to that boy Silver. If you ask me, it's something to get even about."

If I could do a sweat drop like the anime shows that I sometimes watch, that would be perfect right now.

"Rouge. We are SENIORS in high school. Now is not the time to be fucking with our records and getting yourself into some shit and corrupting your graduation." I didn't look up from my screen, but I could tell she was getting irritated.

 _(If I didn't mention, they are seniors in high school. It's been a while since I wrote so I kinda forgot.. sorry…)_

"Ugh, you are such a killjoy, hun! Now I know that you would be the worst partner in crime ever!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled and I saved my paper. Finally!

"Oh chillax, Rouge."

"NO one says that anymore…" Rouge said, sounding like she's a kid telling me to stop embarrassing her.

"Yes they do. Now what you need to do is to go to sleep. Did you ever find your lipstick?"

She went silent. I'm guessing that means no. I sighed.

"Just have all of your stuff ready, including makeup and accessories, for tomorrow so we don't have that repeat like this morning!" I closed my laptop and placed it on my dresser.

Rouge shook her head and started thinking. I, on the other hand, went into my mini fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

"Okay. I just want to look good for Knuckles, that's all, and I want him to notice me for once." She said, laying down on her side and placed a pillow on her face.

"You always do that. You don't even have to do that. You're pretty without makeup." I told her and she dramatically gasped. And at that moment, that's when I knew…

I fucked up.

"I need my makeup! Do you know how hard it is to find the makeup that goes with my skin? You have to be kidding me, Pinkie! How am I supposed to look good with out my makeup! Just like outside of school, when you put on a cute outfit in hopes of seeing Sonic somewhere and taking the time to notice you! And when you see him, you practically make a flood with your drool!"

I was in the middle of drinking my water when I almost choked on it. Then I immediately felt a pang of irritation. First off: WHAT?! Where in the hell did that come from?! And second: Is she serious right now?! She's the one doing that when she sees Knuckles! She's the one being all dressy outside of school! She specifically tells me that I don't have to try being cure when I already am! And she's the one that drools! She doesn't make a flood with her drool, but she drools. And I have to be the one to wipe up her drool that's ruining her lip gloss and slapping the back of her head to get her to snap all of her senses back to Mobius!

She cannot be talking right now.

I laid down, taking all of my willpower to not respond to her stupid statement and I went to sleep.

I'm gonna deal with you tomorrow, Rouge.

 _That's the end of this chapter. This one isn't so good.. I know. I kinda rushed it. But I did try hard._

 _Okay, but enough of that. Saturday is my deadline for every chapter. If I do not meet the deadline for one chapter, then expect 2 of them on the following Saturday. Any questions or concerns, please let me know by PMing me._

 _One more thing… R &R!_

 _Hope to see you soon!_

 _-Star_


	7. Chapter 5, My Weird Dream

_Amy's dream_

 _I was at my front door. I noticed I was wearing a super cute black and pink mini skirt with a pink sleeveless crop top and a gold choker. My shoes though… it probably was a bit much.. They were at least 6 inches. The heels had gold spikes on the back of it, and it had a fair sized black Rose on each side of it._

 _I locked my door and I suddenly felt strong arms slide around my waist. He pulled me to his rock hard chest, and started kissing my neck sensually. I lifted my neck up and sighed. (What kind of dream was this? Is this an erotic dream?) I then turned around and I faced his chest, putting both hands on it._

 _And that's when I looked up._

 _I was staring at a pair or crimson orbs, that was looking at me back with lust and compassion. Red and black streaked quills moved with the wind, and I slid my hands in it and grabbed at some couple. He pulled me closer, a seductive smile grew on his lips. (Is that… Shadow?!)_

 _He went to my ear and he whispered my name…_

" _Amy…"_

 _His smooth sexy voice made me tremble in his arms. He started kissing my neck again and he traveled to my chest, as he brought me up, opened my legs, and put his body in between, pinning me against the door. He kissed my collarbone and looked up at me again, his red eyes grew brighter with lust._

 _(Amy, what are you doing? Stop!) My mind wouldn't listen and he brought his head in alignment with mine, our noses touching. His warm, minty breath trailed down to my neck, making me shiver, and he slid his fingers in between mine, pinning me more against my door. He brought my hands up, pushing mine against the wall, and he came closer to my face._

" _Amy…" He said again, giving me an evil seductive look, his grin widening._

" _Oh, Shadow.." I moaned, my voice practically telling him that I want more._

 _(Amy, do not do that! Tell him to get off of you and go home!)_

" _Amy… Oh Amy…" His voice was taunting, and it drove me crazy._

" _Shadow…" I brought my face up, and he kissed me, a deep kiss that I knew that he wanted me and only me. I pushed his hands from mine and I grabbed his quills and kissed back. He moved me from the wall and grabbed my body and held me. He moved one arm and opened my door. He removed the key from the lock and went inside with me. He slammed the door shut and locked it._

" _Amy, I love you."_

I bolted upright. My breathing was quick and I held my head. What the hell did I just dream about?

"Amy, what happened? Are you okay?" I heard Rouge's voice in the darkness and I turned on the lamp. She looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked again and I inhaled, bracing for the worst and said…

"I think I'm in love with Shadow."

 _This is a little apology chapter that I made just now. Think of it as an apology and a thank you, along with this being the next chapter of this story. R &R with lots and lots of love!_

 _-Star_


	8. Chapter 6, I'm In Love With Someone Else

Rouge immediately jumped up and hopped her happy ass on my bed, squealing. She then hugged me and started jumping on my bed, doing some sort of cheerleading-style moves. I told this girl several times, stop jumping on my bed! So what ended up happening was that frustration overpowered my fear for Rouge's sanity, so I grabbed her foot as she was in mid air and pulled her back down on the earth, but ended up making her fall on the floor. And then I heard a groan, a painful groan, one that symbolizes that I may have taken it a little too far.

"Owww… what the hell was that for…?" She said, sitting up and glaring at me.

"I told you, I hate it when you jump on my bed. Honestly, you were asking for that. So this is the last time I'm saying this, and get through your thick skull this time, bat girl. STOP jumping on my bed!" I snarled. She rolled her eyes and smiled wide, going back on my bed as if she wasn't hurt (that was a pretty high fall), and sat across from me.

She's definitely crazy.

"First off, I'm gonna get you back for that. And you are going to regret doing that to me. And okay, tell me, did you have a dream or something about Shadow or something? How do you know?"

I just stared at her. She's really calm about this. Wasn't she excited and going crazy a moment ago? Like what the hell?

"Well," She crossed her arms, "are we getting on with it or not?"

"Yeah it was a dream." I stated and she nodded.

"What was it about?

I told her everything, from what happened to even the outfit I was wearing, because I knew she was going to ask that. When I finished, she gave me a seductive look and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ooh, did you guys do the deed?"

"ROUGE!" My jaw dropped. What…the hell… is WRONG with her?! I'm in the middle of a love dilemma and she is wondering if we had sex?! Did she lose her mind?!

No, wait, she had already lost it.

"What? You guys fucked! Well, you couldn't see it, because you woke up! Don't judge me!"

"How do you even know that's what happened? We could've had a nice cup of hot tea or he could've ate dinner with me." I said, shrugging. She gave me a blank expression, raising one of her perfectly curved eyebrows.

"Oh fine." I sighed.

"But anyway, I thought you hated him! He's been there for a day and you're already in love with him? How the hell does that work?!"

"Oh I still hate him. Hate him with a passion."

"That's not what your heart's is telling you."

Yeah, my heart is telling me that I'm in love with an asshole of a hedgehog that I met on his first day. And it hurts to think that maybe he's not going to love me back. Scratch that. He ISN'T going to. So that's why I'm listening to my mind this time. You already saw the situation with Sonic, right? I'm not going to let another breakdown happen again.

"I'm not listening to my heart anymore. I'm listening to my mind. And my mind is telling me that it hate him. And it's going to stay that way."

"Okay. But I'm telling you that it isn't going to work for very long, now is it?" Rouge asked, seeming concerned.

"I'll make it work." I pumped my fist and I had a determined look on my face, and smiled softly at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and by the way, you're a huge pervert."

"Hey!"

Oh boy, this is going to be worse than hell.

 **Shadow's POV**

"Faker, stop being such a baby. Your ribs can't hurt that bad." I said, rolling my eyes. Faker was on my bed, groaning in pain. And I know he's faking because when we took the bus home, and we passed the chili dog stand, he asked the bus driver to stop, ran off of the bus, bought a chili dog, and came back. Now he comes home and acts like he's in pain.

It's 3 in the fucking morning and this faking ass hedgehog is making me lose precious sleep time.

"Faker, get the hell off of my bed, or I swear I will kill you." I snarled and he looked up at me and he opened his arms, and gave me puppy eyes.

"Hold me, big brother…" He whined.

I grew irritated of his bullshit and I threw my brand new rocket boots at him. He yelped and he jumped off.

"Aright! Jesus.. no need to be all cranky, Shads." He sat on the floor and I threw myself on the bed, landing on my back, covering my eyes with my arm. Everything was really peaceful and quiet, until…

"How do you know Amy anyway?" Faker suddenly asked me, and I looked at him. His green eyes stared at me, looking at me in confusion. I looked at him back in the exact same way. Does he mean that fiesty pink crybaby that I met in the office?

"Why do you want to know?" I asked him, "is there something that you want to waste my time telling me?"

"I just wanted to know, that's all." He sounded kind of defensive. I took the golden opportunity to tease him.

"Are you in love with the girl?" I asked, and his eyes widened. Even in the dark, I could see a hint of red.

"N-No! I.. I just wanted to know if you was messing with her.. that's all. I know how you get with girls!" He stammered and I smirked.

"If you're in love with Pink Girl, why are you with this chipmunk girl?"

I didn't hear anything from him. In fact, he looked at the floor sadly.

That's what I thought, Faker.

"I do like Sally. She's sexy and extremely attractive and all, but…"

"But..?" I'm losing my patience…

"Amy is… A-Amy is…" For God sakes, hedgehog! Let it out so I can shut you the fuck up and I could finally sleep!

"Get on with it." I growled, and Sonic looked up at me.

"Amy is more than just looks and body.. I've realized that I'm starting to fall in love with a girl I never even seem to notice. I'm falling for a girl that I barely know… a much sexier and much more attractive girl than anyone in this school. " Faker began to zone out. And I hate to admit it, but it's freaking me out a little.. his eyes were wider than they normally are and he just looked at the floor in eerie silence. Them suddenly, he quickly looked at me, making me slightly jump in the process. And his eyes had a serious look to him, his eyes a darker green that happens every time he knows he messed up.

"I'm in love with Amy Rose."

 _And done with this chapter. Sorry I didn't post on Saturday.. I had to choose a university… a painstakingly long process.. but I'm done now._

 _A reminder: I will be updating one chapter every Saturday. If I miss a deadline, I will update 2 in that same week._

 _I may update more than one chapter every week, depending on how I'm feeling physically. These colleges are exhausting. But they have to be done._

 _As always, don't forget to R &R! I love to see your responses to these chapters, only when they are nice. I like to thank everyone who's been by my side through my tough times. _

_-Star_


	9. Chapter 7, A Secret Admirer?

" Don't you think that all of this might be happening a little fast?" I asked Rouge as we were walking to school.

I'm exhausted. Rouge kept me up all night talking about the contents of my dream and the male and female anatomy. The only thing that kept me up at all this morning was a triple caramel Frappuccino and a bagel. And the sound of the clicking of Rouge's heels.

"Maybe for you." She said, switching her Chanel purse in her other hand.

Speaking of purses and heels, Rouge is looking unusually dolled up. Her makeup looks a little innocent. But that doesn't mean that the outfit is. In fact, it looks a little too sexy. It was mid-thigh, and it has a sweetheart neckline. It sort of looked like a Jessica Rabbit dress, except it was white, it wasn't sparkly, and long. Her 5.5 inch heels were a pure white, and had a gold chain on the side.

"Look at you, looking all dolled up. What's the occasion?" I asked and she looked at me, her aqua eyes wide.

"Oh, this? This is my last attempt at getting Knuckles' attention. Hopefully he notices." She sighed dreamily, as if she was imagining her wedding with the Knucklehead.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her, trying to hide my sadness and exhaustion from her cheery butt. She has it good. And she doesn't have to worry about Sally getting under your skin… much..

Once we got to school, everyone was looking at us.. well, more at Rouge. All of the wolves there howled and the hedgehogs wolf whistled as we walked past them. Rouge blushed and she waved shyly at them. I shook my head and smiled a little. She never acted nervous. Only during tests that she knows that she's gonna bomb. That, and wondering if she will get fat from eating a donut hole..

Like seriously?

But what really made her nervous, was that her dream was coming true. The second, most popular boy in school, Knuckles the Echidna, noticed her. And practically drooled puddles on the ground. I didn't even notice that Sonic was next to him, and was staring at us. Knuckles looked at him, and Sonic nodded, and they walked towards us. When they reached us, Knuckles looked her up and down, and he smiled.

"Hey." His deep voice range through my ears, and I could practically see Rouge trembling. Come on, girl, you got this.

"H-hey…" Rouge stammered nervously, staking an awkward step back. But she misstep pedal and nearly fell. But Knuckles quickly got her by her waist and pulled her up, pressing her body against his chest. Both of our eyes widened.

"Be careful.. you could've messed up that pretty face." He gave her a lopsided grin, and I swear, Rouge lit up like a tomato. That was my cue to leave.

"Well Rouge, it seems like you are going to be busy, so I'll see you in class." I smiled at her and walked away, sipping my coffee. As I was walking to my locker, everyone was looking at me and whispering. I looked down. They were probably talking about my breakdown.. I sighed and reached my locker, but froze.

My locker door was decorated in roses and hearts. There were sparkles and petals on the floor in front of the door. Once I opened it, I gasped.

A big bouquet of white, red, and pink roses were directly in front of me, and a small, shiny foil covered present was on top of it. I gently took it and I tore off the wrapping paper. It looked like a ring box. Once I opened it I covered my mouth and gasped.

It was indeed a ring.. an expensive looking ring at that. A rose gold ring, with pink diamonds as the gem. It was in the shape of a heart and it had regular diamonds on the outer sides of the jewel.

What was this, Valentine's day?

I then noticed that there was a rolled up piece of paper on top of the roses. I opened it and I read slowly.

 _There is a ring here,_

 _As you can see,_

 _This ring is to show you_

 _How much you mean to me._

 _This is part one of a scavenger hunt_

 _That I created for you._

 _Hopefully you can guess this second clue_

 _Before the clock strikes two._

 _My love for you is unexplainable._

 _Undeniable, unbelievable._

 _And your beauty_

 _To my eyes,_

 _Is like the heavens_

 _Above the skies._

- _Your secret admirer_

Holy….. shit…. I have a secret admirer?

 **Love Isn't Always Easy**

"Holy shit, you have a secret admirer?!" Rouge practically screamed when she got back from meeting with Knuckles. I slapped my hand over her mouth and I looked around frantically to see if anyone was looking. No one was, so I looked dead at her and put a finger to my lips.

"Shhhhh….. No one must know about it."

"Mmm mmmhmmm.." She nodded, and I let her mouth free.

I gave her the love poem and she read it and she was about to squeal, but she controlled herself.

"Okay. I'm gonna help you figure it out. Count on me." She winked at me and I nodded.

The heavens above the skies… what does that mean?

 **Shadow's POV**

After Sonic's love confession to the pink brat, he went straight to sleep. And I didn't go back to sleep. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't help but think of the brat.

I have to admit, her looks are… above average. She has a nice shape for a girl her age. 18? 19? Who knows.

Why do I want to know? She's a brat!

A gorgeous brat…

No! Why am I thinking this? Why do I have a soft squishy feeling every time I think of her?

I've been up for too long, thanks to that Faker, and I'm not thinking straight. And I feel asleep.

The next morning, Sonic and I got to the bus and I noticed the girl and her batty friend that was dressed up, walking to school. And my heart throbbed when I saw her smile. What the hell is going wrong with me?!

"Hey, Shads? Are you okay?" Sonic looked at me, his eyes looked concerned. "Your face is twisted up like you're taking a shit."

I snapped out of my thoughts and scowled at the Faker.

"I'm fine. Stop looking at me like that." I growled at him and he lifted his hands up in defense.

"So I can't be concerned for my brother? You're such an ass, Shadow."

"I've been called worse."

Faker rolled his eyes and we continued our way to the hellhole. Once the bus pulled up and we got off, that annoying chipmunk jumped onto Sonic and gave him enough kisses that can make anyone gag. I walked away to class. I can't take my mind off of her.

Am I in love with her?

No, it can't be.. could it?

 _And that's the end of this chapter. I love giving you guys the suspense (Hedgehogwriter07) but, you have to realize that I can't tell you what kind of story this is. This may be a Sonamy, or a Shadamy. You never know._

 _And towards the guest who reviewed, if you don't like the story, get the hell off of this story and read another story, since it's_ _ **BORING**_ _to you._

 _Anyway, you guys all know the reminder, and as always, don't forget to R &R! I love to see your __**NICE**_ _reviews and I will do as much as I can to try and make you continue reading._

 _See you!_

 _-Star_


	10. Chapter 8, Next Clue

"Okay, so we know that now it isn't the astronomy club. And it can't be the art club." I said as Rouge gave me a weird look. She chewed on her, and tapped her pencil on her desk, as we waited for the bell to ring for lunch.

Both of us has been in a stump. And we didn't know what to think of where the second clue was. Both of us had lied to the teacher and said that Rouge had to go to the nurse for a broken nail, so he rolled his eyes and let us go. We then looked into the astronomy club, and that was a huge bust because of the fact that there were people that gave us looks and made us feel weird. Especially this one armadillo. Yeesh.. he just kept staring at us. And it was creepy too.

Then we went to the art club. They were drawing skies and horizons. But that was also a bust because the teacher immediately kicked us both out, yelling at us saying that there was no note or any sort of romantic clue. And that we needed to leave. There was something that we were missing. And I'm determined to find out what.

"I'm about to go crazy! Why do these clues have to be so damned complicated?"

"Calm down, Rouge.. its not that serious.. we just have to keep looking." I smiled encouraging lyrics at her and she glared at me.

"Kill me now… By the way, I'm sitting on the roof with Knuckles for lunch. He invited me to eat with him…" But I thought we had plans to eat next to the dessert bar.. I wanted to try out a strawberry crème éclair that they were serving for the seniors.

Then I immediately thought about the poem again.

 _Your beauty_

 _To my eyes,_

 _Is like the heavens_

 _Above the skies._

"Hey, Rouge..?" I don't think she was listening to me, because she kept on talking about her and Knuckles, like a crazed fangirl that doesn't have anything to do in life.

"I wonder what kind of lunch he eats? Has to be full of protein because his muscles are so damned big." She giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Rouge…."

"What kind of gym does he go to? Probably the ones that have Probably all of the weights and other stuff.." Wait, all gyms have a bunch of weights… is she that lost in thought?

"Rouge!" I spoke a little louder. Not loud enough to get attention, but enough to snap her out of her trance.

"Huh?" Finally.

"Okay, what about the roof? I mean, we could look at the sky there, right?"

Like, duh.

"Duh, Pinkie. But that's actually a pretty smart move. We'll take a look."

"When? Do you mean now?" I looked at her, getting a little skeptical as to what she was planning. Once I saw that wicked smile of hers, I knew she was going to do something dramatic. And stupid.

" !"

Love Isn't Always Easy

Well the embarrassing plan worked, as we managed to rile the class up…. Over a cockroach… One girl fainted in class, another ran out the classroom, and several others jumped on their tables and screamed their little hearts out. I glared at Rouge as she smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up.

Really Rouge?

"You could've said that you had a really bad stomachache, or you had a headache. Or you could've said you broke another nail. But you had to mention a roach to where we could get referrals?" I swear if we got referrals, Rouge…

"Relax, Pinkie. The plan worked, didn't it? Besides, I needed to get you out of there. Tall, dark, and handsome was looking at you." She winked. I looked at her, eyes widening. That jerk.. was looking at me? Really?! Then I remember what I said before. I'm listening to my mind now.

"He was probably looking at how stupid we looked." I grumbled.

There were 3 flights of stairs. And with each step, Rouge was complaining that a girl shouldn't be going up these steps in heels. As bad as I wanted to point out her brilliant plan to dress sexy, I bit back my tongue. When we finally reached the roof, however, it was decorated beautifully. Rose petals were all on the ground, and there was another bouquet of roses. And another present. This time the present was flat, but still a box.

"Man, this guy really likes you." Rouge breathed and lifted the bouquet and present. She handed me the present and put a flower in her hair. Once I opened it, my jaw dropped. The gift was a rose gold necklace, that had a ruby in the middle. It was in the shape of a heart, and it had pink pearls surrounding it.

"What is up with all of the expensive presents?" Something isn't right.

Another note fell from the box. I picked it up and I read it.

 _I hope you like the view._

 _A view that is beautiful like you._

"Awww…. That is so sweet." Rouge cooed, wiping away a fake tear and putting her hands to her heart.

I rolled my eyes and I continued reading.

 _Your next clue is really simple._

 _All you have to do is be in a place,_

 _Where there are kids and faculty_

 _In a wide, open space._

 _All of the kids that hang out and talk,_

 _That skateboard and walk,_

 _Have fun and sit in the grass_

 _During lunch, before and after class._

I looked at Rouge and she immediately started thinking. I already knew immediately where the next clue was.

The courtyard. Duh.

"Hmmm… where could that be?" Rouge thought out loud, tapping her chin.

I smiled at the sultry bat, and I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and she smiled back.

"Okay, babe. Where is it?" I love it when she helps as much as she can. That's why she's my best friend.

"The courtyard. Think about it. Where else would all of the kids be during lunch and before class?"

"Wow. That makes sense. And it was really easy! How could I not know that?!"

I snickered. "It requires using your brain."

She pulled my cheeks answer she got mildly irritated.

"Owowowowowowowowow!"

"Very funny. Now, you're very lucky that I love you. Otherwise you would have already be dead after that comment." She pulled harder.

"Owowowow! Rouge okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Mercy!" I whined and she let me go. I rubbed my cheeks and tears fell.

"Good choice. Now let's go to the courtyard and find that next clue." She put her arm on my shoulder and walked down the steps with me.

 _There. Next chapter is done._

 _Remember to R &R. All of your NICE reviews are appreciated._

 _Until next chapter,_

 _-Star_


	11. Chapter 9, The Real Secret Admirer

"… Do you think I'm overreacting?" I looked at Rouge as we walked down the steps. She looked at me and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"About?" She asked me, sliding her hand on mine and I rested my head on hers.

"Everything! I mean, come on! I have a secret admirer? From the 4 years I've been at this school, I have a secret admirer? I smell a rat.. It can't be Sonic or Shadow. From the looks of it, they have absolutely no interest in me at all. Sonic walked past me without saying a word, which I'm not pissed about. I could care less. And Shadow.. he just did the usual, walking to class with that stupid scowl on his face. And walking past me. And- Mmm?" Rouge put her hand on my mouth and quickly pinned me against the wall. The position we were in, was very… questionable.

"I smell a chipmunk. Hun, we should stop this." Her aquamarine orbs stared right at me, a scary and serious look was on her face. I gently moved her off of me and I smiled at her.

"I already think there's something weird about this. If it's Sally then I don't care honestly. She's embarrassed me to where I can't even be embarrassed anymore." I continued walking down the stairs and she quickly ran after me. We reached the bottom floor when Rouge grabbed me again and pinned me against the wall.

"Would you please st-!" She covered my mouth again and she shushed me.

"Listen." Her ears twitched and I started to listen closely.

"… she is just too delusional! To think that MY Sonic is in love with HER! Oh, I'll get my payback on her! She embarrassed me! So I'm going to embarrass her once again!" That sounded a lot like Sally.

Wait, Sonic is in love with someone?!

Wait, why do I care?

"Don't you think you may be taking this a bit too far?" An unfamiliar voice chimed in nervously, as if she's afraid of this bitch.

"Nothing is being taken too far, unless it's with the power of love." Sally giggled.. but it wasn't one of her high pitched giggles… okay it was still high pitched, but it didn't sound… normal.. it sounded like she lost her sanity.

"Sally, it's like you don't even care about other things and you focus on getting back at this girl! I don't even know what got into you… Well I do know that Sonic had to break up with you for a reason. I'm pretty sure this is one of the main reasons. I don't even know you anymore. I'm done helping you. Hopefully you realize that what you're doing is extra stupid and ridiculous. And I hope you fail at this." The girl said harshly, making Sally silent for a moment. Then we both heard footsteps, getting fainter and fainter as each second passes. Then Sally snapped.

"Fine! I don't need you! I can do this myself! You were just in my way complaining about stupid shit anyway! Before long, you will come running back! Just you wait!" Then, the other pair of footsteps got fainter. When we were sure that she was gone, Rouge uncovered my mouth.

"Amy.. I think we should stop this.. I think she may be talking about you. And besides.. I could smell her disgusting perfume coming down the stairs. What was she doing on the roof?" She said, her voice was full of concern.

"Okay.. I think you're right. I knew the situation was fishy." I said, in shock of the whole thing.

So I was right. No one likes me at all. I mean, it's school, so school should be a place about getting your education, but it would've been nice to have at least someone like you.. right?

"Of course I'm right. Tell you what, let's just go to the mall and buy stuff. I'm paying for your stuff. And you can buy as much as you want to calm you down." Rouge hugged me, squeezing hard, mind you and she's crushing my babies.

"Say that, and I might max out your card." I wheezed at her, trying to hide my sadness from her.

"Do that then, Pinky! Anything to make you happy." She let me go and she led me to the main stairwell.

Once we hit a corner, immediately I bumped into someone. Instead of me falling, I grabbed onto their big torso. A hand slid on my back to keep me from falling. How hard and muscular this torso was, this was obviously a guy. And he has a lot of chest hair.. soft chest hair. Oh, his scent.. smells musky.. I sighed, and I put my hands on his abs.

Oh good god… his abs.. Ooo.. he has a 8-pack.. I love me a guy with muscles..

"A-Amy…? Uh-Uhhhhh…." I heard Rouge stammer.

"Hmmm?" I wasn't really paying much attention to her. I was too busy enjoying this feeling. This consensual feeling… that I realized I was longing for.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Until I heard that voice… that voice of the dreaded, yet gorgeous hedgehog that I wanted to see last, if not ever!

I froze, slowly looking at the body I was feeling. I drew in a shaky breath, my eyes widening. I immediately recognized the white tufts of hair protruding from his shirt. To confirm it, I looked at his arms. Charcoal black.

In fear and stupidity, I looked up at his face.

His face was scrunched up, his mouth twisted into a scowl, and his red eyes flaring angrily, as if he wants to kill me.

It was none other.. and obviously.. Shadow the stupid jerkface.

I hopped back fast, and I tripped. I closed my eyes and I prepared to hit the floor… But I didn't. Instead, a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and I was hoisted up and was pressed against a body.

I opened them and I realized that Shadow had grabbed me and was holding me. My face immediately heated up. He then pressed me harder against his body. My eyes widened, and my mouth opened slightly. Shadow looked at me, with no expression on his face, and he went closer to my face..

 _Just like my dream! Oh, I wonder what his lips feel lik…_

Without me realizing what I was doing, I closed my eyes and puckered my lips. I then heard Rouge gasp, and I heard Shadow grunt. And I felt him move back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Huh?

I opened my eyes and I noticed what I was doing. I was shocked. What the fuck did I just do?

I covered my mouth and I slid from his grip. My face was a rose red, and I started looking around frantically. Shadow's eyes widened slightly and straightened up his body. Why did I do that?!

"I… I… I'm…." I couldn't even get the words out. I was majorly embarrassed.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked again, getting madder and madder. I slid on the floor, Rouge immediately ran next to me and held my shoulders.

"I.. I don't know.." I whispered.

That's when he blew up.

"You don't know?! How the fuck don't you know what you were doing?!"

"Hey, lay off, jerk!" Rouge had cut him off, and that made Shadow even more pissed.

"Stay the hell out of this, bat!" He yelled and turned his attention to me. Rouge started yelling obscene words at him, but he didn't even pay any attention to her at all.

"If you think I'm in love with you, you're horribly mistaken. I have no intentions going with some pink brat that embarrasses herself constantly, and have the mindset and intellect of a 5 year old. I have more important matters to be dealing with, but instead, I'm stuck dealing with you." He snarled.

I hung my head in sadness. He's right… I do embarrass myself.. even from the littlest shit.. I cant believe this just happened. Rouge then growled, getting up and then slapping him. And that shut him up quickly.

"You have no right to speak to her like that! You don't even know what she's been through! And you're insulting her?! What the fuck is up your ass, douchebag? You can already tell that she didn't mean it, and you're a freaking asshole to her?" She yelled, getting attention from everyone. My mind just went blank. Completely blank. Like the life inside of me just died. I'm just an empty shell, that has nothing more to do in this world.

"Rouge." I spoke, showing no emotion in my voice. Rouge immediately turned around and both of them looked at me. She immediately got worried.

I stood and I looked at her.

"Let's just go to the courtyard. Please." My voice was in monotone. I walked over to Rouge, and I gently held her hand. She gave me a worried smile and she squeezed my hand.

"Okay. Let's go." She nodded and we walked away. Rouge gave Shadow one last glare before walking away.

But what I didn't see, was Shadow looking at me as we left.

Love Isn't Always Easy

We reached the courtyard in silence. I can already tell that Rouge was fuming, but she didn't want to show it. I really am happy I have Rouge as my best friend. Rouge then pointed to an area that had a bunch of heart balloons and flower petals. Everyone was surrounding it, taking in the view and talking about it. I even seen Sonic and Knuckles talking by the balloons. We pushed ourselves into the crowd and went to the center, causing everyone to stop talking. Even Sonic and Knuckles looked at us.

There were heart balloons on the benches, and flower petals all over the place. There was a bigger box and an envelope on top of it. I noticed Sally, from the corner of my eye, sort of bouncing in anticipation. I then took out the other gifts from my pocket and I went over to her. She stopped bouncing and looked at me with wide eyes.

I put them in her hand. "These belong to you. I have no intention dealing with a female like you. Prank someone else for a change, Sally. Because I'm so over this. And I'm over you. Get a life." I said.

Everyone immediately looked at Sally and started snickering. Sally threw the stuff on the floor, and I just picked them up. I didn't give them back to her, because she was throwing a hissy fit.

I just ignored it and I walked over to Sonic. I saw his cheeks redden slightly and I gave them to him.

"Give these to the person that you're in love with then.. since Sally doesn't want them." He nodded and all I saw was a streak of blue and felt a gust of wind. I then walked away, Rouge following close behind me, the bigger box in her hand. I just gave her a blank stare and she shrugged.

"What? I'm not passing up on these heels! These are some expensive ass pumps! Totally keeping them!" Rouge said, and I had to smile at that.

I decided to go to my locker, and grab my books for the next class, when I saw the necklace and ring, on top of my Environmental Science textbook. I picked it up and I put them in my mini chest I had in the back. On my notebook, I saw a small note, written in glittery pen. It was a little messy, but I understood it completely.

 _You're the one I'm in love with, Amy._

My jaw dropped, and quickly grabbed my notebook and textbook, and went to class.

Sonic… was in love with.. me?

But I'm not in love with him anymore. I'm not in love with anyone.

But then… why am I think of Shadow?


	12. Announcement

_Hi guys!_

 _Sorry its been so long since I have posted a chapter on the story. I have just gotten my first job, so its going to be a little difficult to post chapters. But I will try my best to post 3 chapters by Monday to make up my sudden absence._

 _Anyway, I keep receiving hate reviews and I have to keep deleting them. Which reminds me.. I have to delete another one._

 _Everyone is entitled to their own opinions and everyone has a right to express them…_

 _Which is why I am apologizing from my previous behavior towards them. I just don't take rude reviews very well, and has resulted me a few people to stop writing reviews or not reading my story at all. It has affected me as well as each and every one of you negatively, so I apologize. I truly am sorry._

 _Okay, again, I will try to post 3 chapters by Monday due to my job taking a lot of my time up. If there isn't 3 chapters up by that day, then there will be one every day after Monday before Saturday hits._

 _As such, please don't forget and hesitate to R &R. And please.. be nice about it._

 _See you soon._

 _-Star_


	13. Announcement I dont really remember

Dear Readers,

HI guys! It's been a while since I posted. I got a new job and I've been so busy with work and stuff I haven't been able to post new Chapters.

It has come to my attention that there has been a certain reviewer that has been using a guest name, and been bashing my story, telling me to rewrite my story and change up my antagonist. I'm sorry to inform you, that it isn't going to happen.

I'm very sorry that my story is affecting you this way. But this is Fanfiction. A place to where people can use their imagination to write whatever kind of story that they please. And there are people that views story. And Sally may not be my character, but I am using my imagination to write a story to not only satisfy readers, but to satisfy me as well. If you hate the story that bad, then just stop reading it. And obviously your "advice" isn't working. And when I delete your reviews, it means for you to get a sense to where it's not happening. Addressing me unprofessionally definitely isn't going to help you get to me regardless, but that isn't the point.

If you hated my story so much, why read it in the first place? Everyone has their point of views, but to keep consistently bash my story because you want a change in my antagonist, isn't going to make that happen. I'm sorry.

I will try my best to post more chapters. And as always, don't forget to leave a review!

-Star


End file.
